Rhandt Cadfael
Rhandt Cadfael, also known as Rhandt the Joke and sometimes under his not-terribly-clever alias of Randall Fore is a Blood Elf Appearance Rhandt is a handsome young Elven man; appearing to be in his early 20s in human terms. He has long, light-brown hair, and rugged features. He is in good physical shape, his body shaped and toned by years of outdoor life. However, his eyes make his nature clear; their brilliant green glow indicates that he is, indeed, a Blood Elf. Rhandt's equipment is relatively simple, but at the same time well-maintained. He prefers earthy or green tones to allow him to better blend in with his environment and aid him in his role as a hunter. He rarely dresses down or dresses casually; to him, his armor is a symbol of his life and his role in it. Personality Rhandt is a inept clod who seems to be completely mindless. Seemingly blissfully unaware of his surroundings, he stumbles through life with all the grace of a wounded Kodo. He is incredibly gullible, capable of missing all but the most obvious of signs and suggestions, and remarkably easy to deceive. He can be easily observed on the hunt, crashing though the undergrowth while shouting out things like "Is that a magical beast?" or "is it within thirty feet?" Despite being a hunter, he has almost no empathy with wild animals. He will miss even the most obvious of behaviors, often seeing hostile animals as being harmless, while readily slaughtering those that pose no threat to him. Often he seems to deliberately aggravate creatures for no apparent reason. History Rhandt's story begins in the aftermath of the Second War. Rhandt, then a young warrior who had served in the alliance forces, was a member of a noble house of Silvermoon, the Cadfael family. Rhandt had been pledged by his family to an arranged marriage as a way of improving the family's standing and as a way of getting rid of an otherwise invariable scion. Rhandt himself did not agree with this plan, and protested against it. His family ignored his disputes, however, and decided to go ahead with the marriage regardless. So he decided to flee Quel'thalas, leaving his family and their arranged life behind so that he could find his own way. Taking the poorly thought-out alias of "Randall Fore", he traveled into the human kingdom of Lorderon. Rhandt met a group of adventurers who, he learned, had dedicated themselves to hunting down and eliminating the remaining Horde forces that had escaped the end of the war, as well as other human criminals. The lifestyle they lead appeared to him, and so he decided to join them. For several months, they had great success despite his incompetence; they located and eliminated several Orcish groups, as well as hunting down a number of renegade members of the Alterac army. (Fortunately for Rhandt, the rest of the group never found out aobut the time that he accidentally released a dangerous Necromancer becuse he "seemed like a nice guy") Unfortunately, things went bad for the group. Rhandt was left to guard a city morgue while the rest of the party abandoned him and tried to get as far away from him as possible. While there, he was easily seduced by a mysterious woman who stole vital information from him. When he attempted to track her down and make her pay for her crimes, she tricked him into attempting to kill the King of Lorderon. Rhandt was imprisoned and scheduled to be executed for his crime. Rhandt was able to escape from the Lorderon Dungeons during a mass break-out (the same one in which Ogrimm Doomhammer escaped) before he could be put to death. Somehow realising that he was a fugitive, he fled into the woods around the capital, hiding from the King's forces. Becoming hopelessly lost, he stumbled through the woodlands of Lorderon for several months with no idea of where he was going. Events overtook him, however, as the Third War erupted around him. Soon the Scourge's forces had begun to emerge, ravaging the lands of Lorderon and Quel'thalas. By the time Rhandt reached his homeland, he discovered that it was in ruins. The land had been ravaged and its people slaughtered, with very few survivors. More importantly, the Sunwell that had been the source of power for his race had been despoiled, leaving him and the rest of his people weak. As he ventured further into the ruins, he discovered that he was the last survivor of his family. Their ancestral home and lands had been in the path of the Scourge invasion, and had been utterly destroyed. Rhandt discovered that he was not the only survivor of his race, however. A new order had emerged, lead by the last prince of the High Elves, Kael'thas Sunstrider. These individuals, now known as Blood Elves, had pledged to rebuild their homeland and cure their magical addiction. To this end, they had turned to using Demonic energies to quell their hunger. Not having any idea of the horror of what they were doing, Rhandt chose Kael'thads' forces. Now counting himself amongst the Blood Elves, Rhandt continues to serve as a lackey and flunky for others. From time to time he will join an adventuring guild, only to be quickly kicked out for being generally useless. Shadowfang Rhandt's constant companion is a black Worg that he encountered in northern Silverpine Forest. One of a pack of starving creatures that were following him, Rhandt slaughtered two of its compatriots before realising that all they wanted was food. Rhandt named it Shadowfang because of the nearby keep, and because he couldn't think of anyhting else to call it. It is obvious to anyone who watches them that Rhandt has no idea about how to handle the Worg. He constantly forgets to feed it, and seems to deliberately anger it at times. Or, as he put it "My dog bites me because he loves me." category:Horde category:Characters category:Blood Elf category:Hunter Category:Unnamed Guild category:Dragon Warriors category:Secret Snake Cult category:The Brotherhood Category:Redrock Raiders Category:Sheep Nukers category:Articles by Darthfish